


Canines Can't Consume Cocoa

by Infiniteleft



Series: Our Lives Together [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: (Of the literal kind), Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: A cup of steaming hot chocolate is a boon on cold winter nights. Unless you're Daina, in which there's a teensy little problem with it...She's allergic to chocolate.





	Canines Can't Consume Cocoa

If there was one word to describe Daina right now, it had to be jealousy. Curled up on the couch with a fuzzy blanket and a warm cup of hot chocolate was Ruby, blissfully unaware of Daina's seething behind her. Oh yes, envious indeed.

Ruby took a sip of her drink, content to just watch the snow fall. With a quiet growl, Daina sat down on one of the kitchen stools, crossing her arms and pouted. Her tail twitched in agitation, brushing the counter behind her.

Unfortunately for her, she knocked down the oven mitt hanging from the nail, and it landed on the floor with a louder than expected 'plop.'

That got Ruby's attention and she twisted herself around to look at Daina. She was smiling until she saw the look on the fox's face. "Uh-oh. That's no good... What's up?"

Daina kept glaring at the mug as a response. Ruby tried to follow her line of sight, but trying to see her eyes clearly through her bangd and lashes was too difficult. "What? What are you staring at?"

"...it's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Ruby shifted on the couch again, trying to get a more clear look at Daina. The fox pointedly stared at Ruby's hands.

"It's not fair! You get a nice and warm and tasty drink, and a fuzzy blanket, and that stuff looks so good... I know you usually offer to share, but that make it worse since I can't have any anyway!" OOps, so much for not saying anything but _that_ out loud.

Ruby glanced between her girlfriend and her drink a few times, trying to process her words. "... oh. Allergic. Right. Uh. We could go to Starbucks? See what they have?"

"But it's snowing." Daina gestured to the window. True to her word, the pale clumps were still falling. "And I kind of don't want to go there."

Ruby sighed and sank down into the couch. "Do you not want coffee in particular? 'Cause we have some plain grounds here, could fix them up into something it you wanted. Or maybe have Dex pick up something from WalMart, or somewhere on his way back... Since he's already there, y'know."

Daina huffed and got up from the stool to drop herself onto the couch next to Ruby. She took the drink away from her and set it on the table, stealing some of Ruby's quilt. "I dunno what would be good, though."

Ruby let the fox lay claim to the other corner, humming softly and tapping a finger against her leg, having dropped an arm into her lap. The other wrapped around Daina in a comforting manner. "What about a cappuccino?"

"This is where I admit that I don't actually know what's in one." The girl mumbled, turning her head down and leaning into the embrace. "It... Doesn't have anything toxic in it, does it?"

"I don't think so." Ruby closed an eye in a harsh squint, trying to remember herself. It'd do neither of then any good to accidentally poison the therian. Leaning forward, she slid her phone off the coffee table and turned it on. "Tea, maybe?"

"Oh, that'd work."

"Great." She smiled victoriously, a wide beam she only briefly aimed at her girlfriend. She needed to send Dex a text. He should still be on shift... _'you still at work?'_

It took only a minute for her phone to ding with a reply. _'Yeah I am, what do you need'_

The snort that escaped her wasn't her proudest moment. He knew her too well. Then again, it was probably obvious what she was messaging him for. _'mind picking up some tea? daina's got a desire for something warm and we only have coffee and hot poison.'_

His next response was immediate, and she laughed this time, imagining his confused face. Dex was good at it, no matter how defensive he got when they teased him about it.  _'what'_

_'hot chocolate.'_

_'Oh. On it, be home soon'_

A beat later, yet another ding. Ruby raised an eyebrow at the newest one, reading it aloud. "Tell her she owes me this is the fifth time this week and it's only Wednesday?"

Daina pressed her lips together, but it wasn't a cross expression, judging from her widened doe eyes. "...I invoke the fifth and refuse to say anything besides, yeah, we'll get even. Eventually! If he remembers to ask..." She plucked the phone out of Ruby's hand, tossing it back.

She laughed, pulling Daina closer and resting her chin on the fox's head. "Of course you will." Ruby soothed, making a guess as to why Daina had asked for so many trips.

"He better get himself something too. I don't wanna see him he alone with no drink himself."

"I think he might just do that." Or, if his pattern of creative tiredness kicked in, he'd probably just have some tea as well. With whatever they had in the liquor cabinet added in. They had to have something good left in there, didn't they?

Not that that sounded like a bad idea. It was almost tempting to Ruby, herself. She'd hold off on it for now, though. Her hot cocoa was calling to her, beckoning the woman to finish it as she curled up with Daina. Now the both of them could watch the snow flutter down outside the window as they waited.

* * *

The two on the couch had fallen into a companionable silence that lulled them into beginning to drift off to sleep, until the sound of the front door unlocking jerked them back awake. Or at least, it did for Daina. Ruby was still incredibly groggy, judging from her mumbling and furious hugging.

Dex looked about as coherent as she was. Which wasn't a while lot. He grumbled under his breath as he locked the door one more, snapping the bolt back into place. When he turned to see his girlfriends on the couch, he stared at Daina in particular. Ever so slowly he rummaged through the dark bag, pulling out a box to throw at her. Even with his exhaustion, Dex was still a good shot and it struck her face, nailing right between her eyes with a yelp.

Fumbling to catch the box and maintain some semblance of dignity, Daina pushed the dazed Ruby off of her.

"...the world was that?" Ruby grumbled, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. She noticed that her partner now held a box of tea in her hands, and knew what had occurred. She twisted back over the couch and beckoned him over. "You. C'mere."

"In a second, in a second." Dex almost chided, sliding his coat and boots off, shoving them by the door. "You've got incredible timing, you know that?"

Ruby watched Daina scramble for the kitchen, grabbing the other woman's mug on the way. It was a second thought, and s she rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Why's that?" She asked, slinging an arm over the back as Dex approached.

"You texted me right as I got in the car." His hands were planted on his hips, but he couldn't keep up the stern act for long, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Ruby's cheek and ran a hand through her hair. "Tired?'

With ease borne of much practice, she tuned out the clumsy banging coming from their kitchen. She didn't smell smoke, they were good. "Sort of."

Dex flopped onto the couch next to her, welcoming the arm that fell over his shoulder, snaking his own around Ruby. "Mmm. That makes two of us, then. Daina," he let his head loll back to stare at her. "What are you even _doing_ in there?"

The vulpine's expression was hidden from both's view, but they didn't need it. Her yowling tone told them all they needed to. "What do you think?!"

"It sounds like a war in there. Are you sure that's what's going on?"

There was a dull thunk of ceramic onto the counter followed by the slap of her hands against it. Her jaw opened and closed a few times, before she swatted her hands in a dismissive manner, uttering a tiny "peh," as she turned to the microwave.

After her initial grump, however, she seemed to quiet down, the only noise being the soft hum as she heated up the water.

Several minutes later, Daina rejoined them on the couch, handing around their respective mugs and pressed herself into the warmth of Dex's side, under the blanket.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the Christmas season, but don't judge me, okay, things have been busy and I admittedly forgot this even existed. A good chunk of this is nearly two years old. I'm not going to let it become three.
> 
> Also, I think you can tell that I am rusty as all get out with writing romance, on a subtle level. Dangnabbit.


End file.
